Demigod No More
by codyericlee
Summary: Percy Jackson is given the same "gift" he was offered after he defeated Kronos; become a god. But this time it isn't a choice.
1. All Hail the New God

I was a nervous wreck as I walked into the lobby of the Empire State Building, which was eerily quiet. The gold ceilings above reminded me a little too much of Kronos and his golden eyes, almost four years ago now. Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel followed me inside as well, their faces lit up with awe.

"The sixth-hundred floor, please. Mount Olympus," I told the guard, who was nodding off at his desk, phone lying on his lap.

The security dude bolted awake then jumped out of the seat when he saw a rag-tag group of six demigods standing in front of him.

"I—you—me—we—she—"The man stammered, eyeing our glistening weapons nervously. "Umm… okay…" He extended one shaking finger, pressed a button, and the metal detector shut off long enough for us to go in.

I clicked the "UP" button for the elevator. A second later it stopped with a pleasant _Ding!_ and the doors opened, revealing the interior of a very luxurious lift. I looked around at the remaining six of the Seven and smiled. "Now who's ready for our appointment with King Thunderbritches and his group of gods?"

"Welcome, PERCY JACKSON, ANNABETH CHASE, FRANK ZHANG, HAZEL LEVESQUE, JASON GRACE, and PIPER McLEAN," said a calm woman's voice. "Please, step inside."

We did as told. The horrible elevator music played and annoyed us (seriously, Apollo?) as the elevator ascended towards the home of the gods. _Ding!_

The doors opened, revealing the huge, beautiful Mount Olympus. I got to say, with Annabeth on the job as "Head Architect," Olympus was looking much prettier. The black night was sprinkled with stars. Temples were scattered about, magnificent statues in front of them. Vines and vegetarian decorated the marble walkways and buildings, and we saw the throne room in the distance, lit by torches.

"Wow, Annabeth… this is just great!" I said, breaking through the awed silence. Annabeth turned red and mumbled, "It was nothing."

When we got into the throne room, the power of the gods practically roasted my mind. How did they stand this type of power? If I was given half of the power Poseidon had, I'd probably become demigod Swiss cheese. Great.

The gods were oddly silent, and the only sound was the "Moo!" from Bessie and the sound of our footsteps as we walked inside. Their eyes followed us as we walked across the throne room and knelt at the feet of Zeus.

"Rise, heroes of Olympus and Rome," Zeus boomed. "Once again, you have saved the gods from ruin, and managed to make yourselves look good in the process."

My friends and I (smartly) remained quiet at the insult, but stood up as Zeus ordered.

"And of course, because of your brave actions, blah blah blah, you get _presents_ from the gods." Zeus said _presents_ as if he was talking about a hydra, or Medusa's head.

Then Aphrodite smiled at me, and I knew that the present I was getting probably wasn't something, umm, let's say… nice. At all.

"Now I guess you want me to announce the presents and whatnot, so yeah." Zeus was starting to sound like Dionysus to me, with his annoyed tone and his downcast face. I wondered what could be troubling him so much.

"First up, for your bravery, Jason Grace is rewarded to title of Pontifex Maximus, between all of the—ahem—minor gods and the two camps." Polite clapping followed this, and Jason looked proud of his new title.

"Next, we have Hazel Levesque, who is awarded for trusting yourself and putting sacrifice over friendship. She will receive Elysium, along with her mother and her boyfriend—er, ex-boyfriend-Sammy Valdez." More polite clapping. Hazel looked like she was going to cry. I noticed Frank did not look very happy. Hmm, I wonder why.

"Frank Zhang," Zeus boomed, and Frank immediately dropped his face to a neutral expression. "For your outstanding trust and loyalty, you will be awarded a new bow, complete with—"

"Personal lessons from me, some enchanted arrows, and—oh! Did Zeus mention the bow was handmade by me _and_ has my signature on it?" Apollo asked, tipping his sunglasses in a way that could be considered cool if you didn't know how much of a show-off he was (I did.)

Zeus glared him into silence. "Piper McClean, for you voice and gut instinct, I grant you permission for you to revoke the memory wiping potion—that is, if you want. And of course, you get a new Cornucopia—Ares does not like fresh fruit." Wait a moment. Did Zeus just attempt to joke? I looked over at Annabeth to see if I heard correctly.

"After that, Annabeth Chase, for your cunningness and guidance, you are now in charge of both redesigning Camp Jupiter and Camp Half Blood, both of which are heavily damaged after the war." I squeezed Annabeth's hand, and she smiled at me, eyes shining.

"And last but certainly not least, Percy Jackson." The room suddenly went silent. I looked around at the gods. Poseidon looked uncomfortable. Aphrodite smiled in her un-evil evil way. Athena was staring at Annabeth, who was smiling at me. "Percy Jackson, remember before all of this with Gaea? Remember when you defeated Kronos, and we gave you one wish? And this wish was anything you want, even… even a place amongst us?"

I suddenly realized I should answer. "Yes, sir." My gut suddenly felt clammy, my throat was dry.

Zeus continued, "But you refused. Something mortals only dream about, you refused. And we gods did not take this lightly, no we did not." The room was eerie silent. Annabeth's smile was gone and she was clutching my arm like I was a life raft and she was drowning. "This time, I give you the same gift.. You become a god. One of us."

I began to reject the offer, but the lord of the gods held up his hand to shush me. "This is not a choice, Percy Jackson. You _must_ become a god, whether you like it or not."

And suddenly, my stomach left me behind. My knees felt like Jell-O. I was lightheaded and dizzy. "No…" I heard someone murmur, but I wasn't completely sure it was me.

"What? No! You can't—you can't—"sputtered Annabeth quietly, her face pale. "You took away Seaweed Brain away from me once before. Never again, never again, _never again!_ " She yelled, her voice rising. "Mother! You agreed to this?"

Athena stared at her daughter. "It is for the best."

"Then it is decided." Zeus said. "You are dismissed. All of you."


	2. Immortal Hearts Can Break

**A/N: Sorry I forgot to add the disclaimer on the first page! So here you go, Mr. Lawsuit dude. Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any logos, characters, plotlines or anything else you want me to say I don't own. There, happy?**

 **Also, thanks to all that supported this story. Here's to you guys!**

The water swam around me. I was panicky, which was strange, because I was usually unstoppable in water, fueled by it, even. But then I realized why: the water was tingling with electricity. I couldn't control the water—it bound me, its pressure pushing me down deeper and deeper into nowhere.

I struggled as I felt the electricity beginning to zap my skin—it was like millions of static shocks were attacking my body. I plunged deeper, and the static shocks became more powerful, almost like millions of Tasers were shooting at me. I couldn't scream. I needed some way to let it all out…

Then it changed again, now like me plunging a fork into a socket. My whole body felt like it was on fire, burning up into ashes. I felt bile rise into my throat as I struggled and still, I sank deeper.

Now the pain was unbearable. It felt like lightning was striking me while I was lowered into the sun. I screamed—I couldn't hold it anymore! The pain was making me scream and scream and scream! I felt my soul melting—they must've dropped me in River Styx, or the River of Fire! I needed to see Annabeth one last time… The pain scrawled at my heart, my brain was exploding…

…and then it all stopped. For a moment, all thoughts vanished from my brain, forming a vast, empty cavern of nothing.

Then everything came flooding back to me in stunning memory. And when I say everything I mean every single thing I have ever experienced. When I was in my mother's body (gross!) floating around in the darkness, when I said my first word, when I learned to walk, stuff like that all came back to me.

It was like living in the 1980's and watching black and white soundless cartoons and then being plopped into the middle of a 4D movie theater. The difference was so clear and surreal and it made…

And then I finally realized that I wasn't mortal anymore. I was a god. A major, Olympian god.

The feeling of the panic I felt last night hit me like a truck, because it was maximized by my _godly_ nerves.

My eyes shot open, and I saw I was in a case of some sort. I was floating in glowing water, my body sweating nevertheless. Then I looked down and realized that the water wasn't glowing; my _body_ was. It radiated the kind of power I've sensed near gods, but sensed even more around _Poseidon_.

"Percy Jackson." A woman's voice said, and I spun to see Hera.

"What have you done to me?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer. Maybe half of me wanted this to be all a dream or something. I stepped out of the water-y tube.

"Why, I've turned you into something great. Something other mortals only dream of." Hera responded, though I was sure under her calm poker-face she was smirking. She knew I didn't want to become a god.

"Hera. Leave the boy alone. I want to talk to him." I heard someone else's boom. Both me and the Queen turned and looked at the god: my dad, Poseidon.

My father's face was serious, but his eyes were twinkling and his eyes were crinkled in a happy gesture. "Now come, Perseus. We have much to discuss about… your current state of being."

I turned and followed him out of the circular room, leaving Hera behind. I realized as we walked down a long hallway filled with portraits and statues that I was in Poseidon's undersea castle.

"Now, Percy, I want you to understand one thing: you are a god now. You are no mortal. You are allowed to do things and make decisions about things that mortals cannot." _Yeah, like whether to squash someone or flirt with ten wives at the same time._

"You will be the god of friendship and loyalty, Percy. You will also have a share of my domain, receiving—generously—the permission to use it to your needs." Poseidon said. I didn't know what to think; whether to be angry or happy at this "generous" offer.

But before I could decide, Poseidon smiled at me. "And, you get to take over Dionysus' job as the head counselor of Camp Half Blood. He is quite delighted, you know." Truth to be told, all of my anger melted away at this. You might even say I was as delighted as he was! I got to see Annabeth!

"Shall we go to Mount Olympus? Maybe to see Annabeth? You do need to design yourself a new temple theme, and a new throne to go into the Throne Room."

* * *

Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth. She was all I could think of as I nervously rode the elevator up to the 600th floor. Poseidon explained that I could teleport up there, but I insisted on going up the "demigod" way. Maybe to preserve something that was no longer there in me.

 _Ding!_ That sound reminded me of the night I was dreadfully put into this position. The doors opened, and Poseidon took me to an office with the tag: ANNABETH CHASE, OFFICIAL ARCHITECT OF OLYMPUS.

I checked my breath. It smelled like mint. One plus of being a god, I guess.

I knocked on the door. "Come in!" I heard Annabeth yell.

I opened the door, and walked into a workshop-looking room. Scrolls were put into shelves behind a paper stacked desk. Blueprints lined the west and east wall. There was a chair in front of the desk, and one Annabeth was sitting in. There was a sign on the desk stating the same information that was stated on the plate outside.

Annabeth looked up, and her face paled. I could imagine, or, more accurately, _feel_ with my godly powers all her emotions that had been bottled up ever since The Night.

I shuffled uncomfortably. That wasn't right, was it? Leaving a girl you loved without that much of a goodbye, then asking them to design a temple for you? And you thought breaking up by texting was low.

Annabeth finally got up the courage to speak. "Percy… what do you want?" I felt insulted. Did she always have to sound like that? Besides, it wasn't my fault that Old Thunderbritches had made me a god!

"Umm…actually, I need you to—"

"—design you a temple! Gee, Percy, do you can't your seaweed brain even function? What do you think is going on in my head right now?"

"Umm… how much you hate me?"

Annabeth laughed bitterly. "Percy Jackson, the new god. Asking poor little Annabeth Chase for help designing a temple," she mocked in a high-pitched voice.

I felt my anger rising up. What was her problem? "Annabeth, are you out of your mind? _Do you think I wanted to become a god?"_ I exploded.

Annabeth looked like she was stabbed with Backbiter, and I immediately regretted it. "Look, Annabeth—" I began, but she exploded as well.

" _Me and you are over, Seaweed Brain! Go! Scram! Get out of my office! I never want to see you AGAIN!"_

And with tears pouring out of her beautiful, stormy-gray eyes, she pushed me out of her office and slammed the door, leaving me in the rain that had started while I was in there.


	3. Problems with River Lethe

**Percabeth: No! Why did you do this to us!?**

 **Me: MWUHAHAHA! BECAUSE I AM THE CREATOR OF DRAMA!** (Hey, that should be my pen name) **AND NOW I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE EVEN MORE MISERABLE! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA…**

 **Percabeth: Hey… do we know each other?**

 **(Thanks for 24 followers and 12 likes!)**

Annabeth's POV

Okay, I have to admit, shouting at Percy (the god, ugh!) was kind of overboard, not to say, dangerous. If that had been Zeus, he probably would've blasted me to pieces, even if I designed two hundred sixty-seven of his temples. Just sayin'.

Percy was just the Seaweed Brain he always was! I probably shouldn't have yelled at him for becoming a god, but can you blame me for that? I was in shock! I couldn't believe my eyes when Percy walked in. It was like meeting in New Rome once again, all of that bottled emotion shattering once I saw him.

He had changed so much. He had that glow of power that made my skull tingle with…what, power? Anticipation? Fear? Jealousy? Maybe all four? The way he looked so… manly now, and would live forever and ever and ever made me feel sad inside.

One day in the future he might completely forget about her. One day he may take another wife. One day he might remember there once was a girl he loved named Annabeth…

 _Stop it,_ she chided herself. _What's over is over. Percy and I are over. Period…_

Tomorrow I would go back to Camp Half-Blood for a "business break," as Zeus had called it. Maybe he felt guilty about wrecking my relationship with Percy…though Zeus wasn't the insightful type.

I hoped I could see Percy, maybe apologize to him, ask him out for lunch, or something like that to make up. Percy never could stay mad at me for long, and I couldn't stay mad at him, either.

But for now… I needed a good night's sleep for the long day ahead. I pressed a button on my desk, and the wall of shelved blueprints swiveled around to reveal my personal room, cleverly hidden from gods looking for my service.

Argus drove me to Camp Half Blood. In the distance Peleus breathed me a fiery welcome while the Golden Fleece glinted in the sunlight. I saw the lush strawberry fields and remembered running through them on a date with Percy. That seemed so long ago…

I didn't know what Percy would think if I appeared. Would he be angry? Maybe blast me to pieces with his godly wraith? Or would he avoid me like I was crazy? I guess I didn't want to know, because I stopped thinking about it when I reached the campfire. Campers—young ones, probably from eight to ten- were gathered around it, singing the campfire songs we learned when we first arrived.

When they saw me, they said things like "Annabeth!" and "How are you?" and "Cool!" They obviously heard about me. They all crowded around me. One even asked for my autograph, which I was delighted to give her.

I looked around for Percy, but he wasn't there. Even though I was in a rush to find Percy and all, these were kids and I needed to say something to them, because they acted I was their hero, so I asked, "How's Percy treating you guys?"

"Percy is the new god here!" One of the younger ones said. "He's cool," said another. "I heard you were his girlfriend!" another said. I blushed. "Well, um… yeah." I had a feeling Percy did not mention me much, and certainly did not mention our fight last night.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked the campers. There was a great deal of giggling and poking at that. "He's in the Big House, where Mr. D's office used to be," stifled a kid through giggles.

"Okeeeeeee…" I said, and headed towards the Big House. I passed the canoeing lake and remembered our first official kiss, underneath the water all those years ago when we thought we could live happily ever after.

The lava wall rumbled, and two campers were taking on the challenge, a boy and a girl. I watched as boy got sizzled, and the girl laughing at him and helping him up. A seaweed brain and a wise girl…

Was Aphrodite rubbing it in? To make me feel bad about myself because I had broken up with Percy? Maybe she was fueling our passions, like she did to King Theseus and his son. The only problem with that is after Theseus got into the argument with his son he accidentally killed him. So maybe that was prophesying that Percy would kill me?

I arrived at the Big House and eased open the front door. No one was in the War/Rec Room. The office was empty. The attic was deserted.

But inside Mr. D's office sat Percy Jackson. I saw him through the crack through the door, sitting behind the table. He was busy looking down, texting on his iPhone with his feet crossed on his table. Every so often he'd flip his hair out of his eyes, which was the most beautiful shade of sea green ever….

My mouth betrayed me and wouldn't speak. Percy looked, well, _hot._ Smoking, double hot. _Godly_ hot.

I was probably going to make some sort of noise that would be most undignified, but my hand saved me by knocking on the door to his office.

Percy looked up from his phone, and his face split into a smile. (A smile that melted my heart and every molecule in my body, by the way.) "Hello there! Welcome to my office at Camp Half Blood, where Greek demigods are perfectly at home!" he said, like he was speaking from a leftover script.

I smiled at him dreamily and attempted to speak. Nothing came out.

"So are you here to join up? You must be a new demigod," he said, "I've never seen you around camp before."

My smile faded, replaced with confusion. What was he saying? Why would I be a "new demigod?" And he sure has seen me a lot—in fact, just last night I had yelled at him. Had he somehow had a side effect of godly-ness that caused him to forget things? But I thought that gods were supposed to have excellent memory! In fact, I actually read in…never mind.

The point was, I was shocked. "Um… Percy? I just came to apologize about last night—" I began.

"What is the need to apologize? There wasn't anything wrong last night…was there? Besides, I don't even know you! How can anything go wrong between me and you?" he asked, chuckling to some non-existent joke.

I felt coldness rush up from my feet to my face. Was this some sort of prank? Was it because Percy wanted to see me cray or something? But the innocent look on his face was too real. Something bad was going on. "Percy…do you remember anything?"

Percy's smile wavered just for a second. "What do you mean? Of course I remember things! I remember that I was forced to become a god. I remember the quests I went on to heal the gods! Hades underwear, I even remember the nurse's name that delivered me!" He shivered then smiled at his own little joke.

Panic was crawling up my throat. Why had he forgotten about me? Was this some crude trick pulled off by, say, Zeus or even my very own mother Athena? "Percy…" I asked cautiously, "Do you remember a girl named Annabeth?" I held my breath.

"Annabeth? Oh, yeah!" he said, and my heart jumped with joy. "She was annoying and she died a long time ago," he said, and my heart sank. I felt like crying. I felt like screaming. What was happening? Before I broke down, I spun on my heels and ran out the door, out of the Big House, and flung myself onto a bed in the Athena cabin.

And I proceeded very slowly and cursed every single god starting with Zeus.


	4. Author's Note

**Thank you for all the support, even though I violently ripped Percabeth apart! So pleasant reading my perfectly unemotional stories, eh? Well, you're into a treat then. Because everything will get better in this chapter….because now it's time for Jiper to get broken!**

 **Every few chapters I'll add a little bonus for y'all so I can take a little brain break from the story itself and gather a few more drafts and ideas. Bonuses are** _ **not**_ **related to the storyline, meaning that some things that happen in bonuses aren't actually in the story. They're relatively short and all, but coming up next is the first one.**

 **Once again, thanks for all the support and love this story has gotten. :)**

 **P.S. Any Harry Potter FanFic ideas? My sister Emma the PandaCorn needs ideas.**


	5. Bonus: Dust and Echos

Jason looked through the glass at the one. The shiniest one. The most expensive one.

It was a golden ring, with a sky blue diamond on the top. Engraved on the side was _Jason + Piper_ in a fancy script. It was about time Jason proposed to Piper-they had been dating for a year now, taking it slow after the commotion with Gaea. And today...today was Piper's birthday. Wouldn't that be great, if their anniversary could be one her birthday.

 _Wow, already thinking ahead,_ Jason thought. He took out the ring from its glass case and gently placed it inside a box. He closed it, kissed the top of it, and slipped it into his suit's pocket. Smiling, he walked out of the New Rome store and stopped at a fountain to pray to the gods.

 _Aphrodite, if you are listening please, please help and guide me through the harsh waters of marriage. Please, please, please._

Then Jason tossed a coin in just for good luck. The fountain gurgled, which Jason took as a good sign. After all, what could be better luck than a fountain making a sound like a bird choking?

Jason had arranged for Piper to meet him at a fancy little Italian restaurant just on the shore of Golden Gate River. The restaurant was recommended by Frank and Hazel, having their first date there as well. Rumor had it that even Percy went here with his father one time after the war.

It was called _Roman Italian,_ because the owner was a Roman demigod. The food there was delicious-supposedly, and Jason wanted to try it out with Piper.

Jason hopped into his BMW, ignited the car, and drove through San Francisco traffic. Mount Othrys loomed in the distance, fog edging towards the city but not daring to. On the way there he noticed monsters were wandering around, but none were attacking him. Ever since the fall of Gaea the monsters had been pretty calm.

When he finally arrived _Roman Italian,_ he saw didn't see Piper's pink Lexus, which was strange, because how else would she have gotten here? Perhaps she took a taxi from the airport, or maybe just didn't arrive yet.

Jason got out and walked through the front door of the restaurant. The restaurant itself was pretty small, about the size of a strip mall store, but it had a huge outdoor dining area by the sea, a scene Percy would've enjoyed with Annabeth.

Then Jason saw Piper in a elegant purple dress, sitting at the waiting area on her phone. He fluffed up his suit's collar and made sure his navy blue tie was straight under his jacket. Piper looked up and smiled at Jason, waving him over and shutting down her phone.

He smiled at her. "Hey there, Piper! You're lookin' _fine_ today!" She just smiled and nodded coolly. "You don't look bad yourself, Jase." Jason blushed, in spite of the fact they had been dating for quite a long time.

The waiter at the front desk smiled at them and politely asked if they were ready to get a seat. Piper nodded, and the lady led them to a little booth outside. Lights were hanging from strings running across the open area. The gentle chatter and clatter of utensils added to the peaceful noise of the sea.

The waiter handed out our menu, and Jason skimmed through it. He ordered a spaghetti platter with their "special seafood sauce" and topped with lobster meat for both of them. Then came the wait. Piper had whipped out her phone again, and he wondered what was so interesting about her phone. This was a date, after all!

"Happy birthday, Piper." He said, smiling at her.

"Oh, thanks." Piper said offhandedly, without even looking up from her phone. The artificial _click-click-click_ was really starting to annoy him, so he was relieved when the food finally came and her phone was put into her purse again.

They both dug in, chatting about Leo and Percy and they're jobs, and things like that. Jason was pretty sure the ring was growing colder and colder in his pocket as if begging to be let out. He pondered when he should get down on his knee and ask for her hand in marriage.

Before he knew it, though, the date was over. The ring was left untouched for the rest of the time at the diner. Jason paid, and escorted Piper out.

The question once again arose: how would Piper get home. Jason offered to drive her to the airport, or maybe a hotel, but she rejected his offer-almost distractedly-and told him she would find a taxi or something.

Jason didn't really want to argue with her, so he left. Something made his stop when he got into his car. Maybe he really wanted to make sure Piper was safe, and successfully found a taxi or something. (Or maybe Jason was being influenced by our godly friend Percy, who is the god of _loyalty._ )

Whatever the case, the next thing he witnessed was a very distressing and stunning moment of his life, one that would change it forever, for better and for worse. Jason watched as Piper looked around, then texted someone. A red Lamborghini pull up in front of Piper, and a handsome ripped dude stepped out and took Piper's hand. Piper kissed his on the cheek and got into the sports car with him.

Jason felt the world make a u-turn, as if everything was slammed into reverse. He felt cold tingling feelings rush up to his head, and his vision tunneling.

Before he knew what was happening his animal side took over him. A shade of red colored his vision, and he felt his body tensing up. His foot slammed into the gas pedal unconsciously, and the car burst forward, the front slamming into the Lamborghini's side. There was the sound of screeching metal, the shock of collision, and Jason was tossed forward, his head hitting the dashboard so hard dots appeared.

Jason vaguely remembered screams-Piper's? There were rapid chatter, and after a while, Jason felt he was being dragged out by someone, out of his car, out of his anger.

Before he did anything, before he checked if he was alright, before he checked if Piper was alright, he took out the ring.

He opened the case gingerly….

...and all that remained was a sparkle of powdered diamond and gold.

Jason Grace died later in the hospital suffering a severe heart attack.


	6. And Poof, Gone

**Sorry for the long time no see! School is terrible, and I am studying for the PSAT. Who knows; I could get a National Merit-I'm that smart :P.**

 **Thank you, all of the supporters that influence me and make this story what it is and what it could become:**

 **21mkucsera**

 **94blake**

 **CheesyBlueberry**

 **Crixus981**

 **DarkerSideOfTheMoon**

 **DeathBreath12**

 **Dobby99**

 **FanFiction'BoutPJIsLife**

 **Guitarboy48**

 **HopeArt**

 **Infernonightblaze**

 **Jak1738**

 **Lucifers girl**

 **Melbax**

 **PumpkinNiffler**

 **PurplePirateofProcrastination**

 **RainbowSpark18**

 **ReaderExtreme429**

 **ResidentOfCabin6**

 **Slinky12355**

 **Son of Emery**

 **Styx50**

 **T1meSpyAG**

 **TheMag1c1an**

 **Unknown818**

 **Yoru95**

 **dogbiscuit1967**

 **horses5012**

 **piehatbox**

 **pta1353**

 **radarjackson12**

 **sheltie26**

 **staicer**

 **Keep rocking!**

As a god I don't think about the small things anymore. I don't think, _Oh, hey! There's a cow!_ Or, _eew, I stepped in gum! Hey, look, a new microscopic bug! Let's make it poisonous and kill millions of innocent, stupid mortals!_ Gods stop caring about that type of stuff. I guess that makes us even more arrogant than humans, but then again we notice things humans don't. But one way to catch a person's attention, god or not? Rock the look the girl in the doorway had.

She had beautiful, deep gray eyes that sparkled with wisdom. Daughter of Athena, perhaps. Oh my, Athena would probably kill me if she knew I noticed one of her children-she doesn't like me, or Poseidon, for that matter. She had told me her name was, what, Annabeth? What a pretty name, just like her.

But why had she just ran out like that? There was nothing wrong with forgetting a name, much less a name that had never been in my life before! **(A/N: Oh really?)** But of course her dreamy eyes _had_ to well up with tears and _had_ she run out of the Big House as if it was on fire...or as if I was a monster.

I wasn't really sure what to think about her sudden escape; the first thing I did was check to make sure I actually wasn't on fire. Hey, as a god you don't feel much pain! Besides, I wasn't _that_ ugly, was I? Girls were so different from boys, god or not. Just because I was a god didn't mean i knew everything. Girls were _way_ out of my league-I was the god of loyalty, not female characters!

I was distracted rather easily because of my ADHD symptoms, so my mind wandered from the topic of this demigod to my phone. I scrolled through my contacts list and clicked on "Hermes," because he always was the person to go for news, true or not. I typed to him, _Hey, any news on anything? Need a distraction- thinking non-stop._

Hermes, of course, was eager to fill me in on all of the latest juicy Olympian gossip, including-but not limited to- love stories, dating fails, Apollo and his punishment, Zeus' underwear, and other things that gods weren't supposed to know about. _Something big happened today, did you hear?_ Hermes typed. _No,_ I replied, because today had been plenty busy day for me! _I heard that Artemis disappeared a supposed hunting! Zeus is stressing his head off, but the rest of the gods are sure she is alright-it's normal for her to disappear for a few days on a hunting trip!_

Something didn't feel right about her disappearance, but I decided that it must be my ADHD nerves messing with me. _Cool,_ I typed. _Where was she last seen?_

Hermes wrote, _Oh yeah, in Rome. Hunting some sort of big monster like she always does._

Rome? Why would she be in Rome? Rome was head of the Roman Gods-even though the Greeks and Romans were united, there was still a lot of controversy, and Greeks still get headaches near Rome. That struck me awkward at most, not to mention the "monster in Rome" part.

I closed my phone and sat down almost in a trance, mind trying to wrap around Artemis' disappearance. While it was possible for her just to go off hunting for a while and get into the moment of it, it seemed rather unlikely. Part of me believed that and wanted-

 _Percccccccccccy Jacksssssssssssson._

It was like Zeus had stricken me down with his lightning rods-tendrils of pain snaked through my body like it was godly orientation all over again. I collapsed out of my chair and fell to my knees on the carpet, body racked in a burning, hellish sensation.

 **(A/N: We interrupt you from your regular reading to bring you Harry Potter and his painful scar!)**

I closed my eyes and attempted to conjure up enough power to fight the pain, but it felt like something inside me was breaking, as if something important to me, something I held onto, was fading away. In one last desperate move I tried to reached out to the memory, as if holding on to all I was. I vaguely saw flashes of Tartarus- flashes of the Argo II, flashes of an underwater bubble-before they were all yanked away from me.

The pain only intensified as the deep booming voice penetrated my thoughts yet again.

 _The pain you suffer is nothing compared to what the world will face, Percy Jackson. Come…_

And yet suddenly the voice changes into one of female character and friendliness,

 _...get me, Seaweed Brain, before it's too late!_ I suddenly get the vision of a vague outline of a girl kiss me on the cheek before walking away, as if this was the end of the beginning.

The pain released me from its clutches after the girl walked, and I stayed there, unmoving, completely in shock and denial, completely afraid and completely vulnerable, only a mold of what I used to be.

And before I could stop myself I felt myself folding inwards, compressing into nothing, a god's weakness showing and displaying to anyone who was watching. (A god who is mercilessly shown a horrible memory or action does this as an act of final resignation). I began drifting into a deep slumber….

 _But someone was watching. Someone evil and waiting, plotting and scheming. They watched as Percy Jackson began to weaken, and they were about to take advantage of him. After all, he was just another puny god-easy prey…_


	7. Author's Second Note

Hey guys! It's Eric here, reporting live from NYC! Due to my recent visit to this historic place it is quite apparent that I cannot update over this two week period, so the release of the next chapter will be delayed even more. So, so sorry for all those eagerly awaiting the next chapter.

But there's good news, too. Because I didn't type a whole author's note just to tell you guys that I am at New York! (That's my blog's job.) In fact, this is a surprise I've been working on for a while! It's….drumroll…..

 **A WHOLE NEW STORY!** That's right, folks, Mr. Eric is bringing you a whole new story very different from Demigod No More. The story is quite…..if I can say so myself…. Emotional, so if you're the one who cries after seeing a movie (not pointing fingers here!) then I suggest you grab some tissues. :)

Link: s/12215330/1/Multiple-Strings-of-Fate


	8. The Set-Up

Annabeth's PoV

 _Annabeth…..I need you…_

 _Stay with me…...please…_

 _They're too powerful…...too great…._

 _Listen, really…...before it's too late…...they're coming, they're all here, you need to-ARGGGG-_

[And then the voice changes, deepens, and sharpens.]

 _Yesssss…...we are. Run, puny demigod. RUN! HAHAHAHAHAHA-_

 _[Percy's voice again] -GGHHH! No, please, please, I beg you, I don't remember….AHHHHHH-_

 _[Mystery voice]-HAHA! Yes, yes, I am quite enjoying your torchured feelings. Let it all out for me, Annabeth Chase. There is nothing you can do for-_

 _-HHHH! [Percy.] Annabeth…..listen…..it's too late for me…..but you need to-_

 _[Mystery voice.] -him. He is beyond your reach. And I intend to watch your guilt consume you….because it's_ _ **all your fault**_ _._

 _And then the worse sound: Percy's scream mingled with the evil, edged laugh of the manic._

* * *

I shot up out of my bed and almost banged my head on the top bunk. My clothes were drenched with sweat, and I couldn't get the sound of Percy's scream out of my mind. Percy was out there somewhere.

I scrambled out of bed, hastily put on my pajamas and ran outside barefoot. The cold air blasted my face as I raced towards the Big House, bursting through the door and welcoming the warm atmosphere of it. Chiron looked up from a newspaper and raised one eyebrow questioningly.

"Annabeth, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" He asked, as he set down the newspaper and gestured to the recliner next to his. I shakily plopped down and stared into the fire. The scream echoed in my mind.

"I was Percy," I murmured softly, my voice shaking. "He was asking for help. Someone…..someone wanted something from him."

"I see," said Chiron, looking me up and down. "Did he give you any clues to where he might be? Any…..information on his captors, perhaps?"

I tried to think back to the dream, but it was already fading. "I-I don't know." I admitted.

"Well, Annabeth, in the morning we can have an emergency counselor meeting held to discuss this…..issue. In the meantime, I believe you need some rest." Giving me one last worried look, Chiron rolled away.

Listening to the crackle of the fire reminded me of all the times me and Percy would sing together around the campfire. And before I knew it I was asleep in the armchair.

Just as Chiron promised, that morning a meeting was held around hot chocolate, cheese puffs, and the Ping-Pong table. All the counselors were there, with the exception of the Stoll Brothers (they were out "shopping" for groceries.) Most had bags under their eyes, having just woken up. Others, however, like Rachel and Thalia were wide awake and eager for news about Percy.

Chiron stomped his hooves on the table to call for order, and the meeting began.

I tried to explain the situation the best I could, about my dreams, about the clues that were left after every kidnapping. Campers asked questions. Chiron and I tried our best to answer them. Standard meeting procedure. However, even though things were speeding along fine, I realized that we were getting nowhere. The demigods were really trying to understand, but they failed to grasp the urgency and emergency of the situation.

Even Chiron seemed as if I was on the back of his mind. He kept pacing back and forth restlessly, looking at the clock several times in a matter of a minute. Occasionally he would supply something into the discussion but otherwise, nothing useful of him.

It didn't seem like anyone was taking me seriously! Percy was out there and was in trouble! And deep down, I knew it was my fault. For getting mad at him. For catching him off guard. For leaving him.

I felt my anger bubbling up. _Why couldn't they just be helpful for once? Don't they care about Percy?_ I watched as the Stoll brothers began to play ping-pong, bounce the ball off campers' heads. And when the ball hit my head, I lost it.

I stood right up and crushed the Ping-Pong ball in midair with my fist. "What are all of you doing?! Have you all suddenly gone insane!? CAN'T YOU SEE THAT PERCY IS DYING OUT THERE!?" My hands were on the table now, clenched into fists. Everyone looked up at me in shock. Chiron raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Gee, Annabeth, I'm really-" began Travis, but I wasn't finished.

"So you guys couldn't care if Percy dies, huh?" I said, lowering my voice into a sinister tone. "Even though he _saved your sorry behinds from two threats already_?"

I had enough. Spinning around, I stomped out the door, and slammed it so hard that I was sure the entire Big House rocked. Seymour roared, awaken from his mid-day doze. Still in my haze of fury, I headed over to the sword fighting arena, grabbed a wickedly sharp katana and went to work decapitating dummies.

I must have been there for hours, shredding cloth bodies, until I noticed that there was someone watching me. By then the temperature had dropped and night was rapidly falling. I guessed that it must be Chiron, coming to apologize. But it wasn't.

It was Rachel Dare, two duffel bags slung over her shoulder. Her red hair seemed to glow in the sunset.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" I asked. Rachel usually stayed out of what she called "violent demigod stuff," so it was surprising to see her at the arena.

"Come on, Annabeth. We're leaving." Rachel said, without offering any other explanation. She turned around and left.

"Hey, wait up!" I yelled as I ran after her.

I caught up to her just as she exited the camp boundaries. "Where are you going?"

She turned and looked at me with those Oracle eyes: "I know where Percy is."

* * *

 _4,237 miles away, in an Unknown Location….._

"Boss, boss! I have news! Our spy just reported that the girl disappeared with the Oracle a few days ago!"

" _Verrrry well. I see they have fallen for our little trap."_

"Yes, boss, you are so very clever!"

" _Oh, shut up. Make sure to keep tabs on her position. And in the meantime….."_

" _...I'll be the one who personally kills Percy Jackson, right in front of her eyes."_

* * *

 **Alright, sorry for both the long wait and disappointing chapter! I know, I know, this is nothing but some exposition, and I know, I know, there was no action in here what so ever-but I'm busy working on something else for you guys, and it's hard to cram so much in! I'm kind of running out of ideas-please PM me or leave a review if you want to see something happen!**

 **Puffywinkles and Percabeth,**

 **~~codyericlee**


	9. London Bridge is Falling

_My name is Pollux Molas._

 _I am eternally trapped, eternally imprisoned. Maybe it was my fault. Maybe I could have prevented it. All of it. But I will never know, nor will Olympus or Zeus himself. And still, I still dream about the day the Omega would rise. To protect what I stood for, everything I cared about. To punish the weak. To avenge my time spent here._

 _And as I watch everything from out someone else's eyes, someone who is but is not me, I see something. Something just beyond my understanding. Something so close, yet so far. I try to move and touch the warmth radiating from it, but I forgot that I was chained. I would make Zeus pay for this. I promise. (But to whom? a nagging voice asks.)_

 _The thing was moving towards me. It rippled, and darted away as every time I attempted to look at it straight-on. I could now feel the heat, relaxing my bones, filling my body._

Risssssse, my friend.

 _It was like my brain jolted awake. I was in full control over my-no, a stranger's body. I clenched and unclenched by fingers, marveled by feeling the fluid motion. Being frozen in time takes its toll, I guess._

 _I looked around my environment: some luxurious room, I would assume. While there were plenty of traditional Greek objects and decor, there were interesting things: a rectangle showing moving images and sounds, a box that dispensed warm air, a machine that had a lever that you could pull down and watch it pop back up._

 _How did I get here? What form was I in? Was this one of Zeus' tricks?_

"There you are." _I looked at the open doorway, where he was waiting. "_ Can I come in _?"_

 _Of course, I said, for there was no other answer. I was, after all, presumably in this person's house._

"Look yourself in the mirror, Molas," _he said. I remembered him. Somewhere, before all of it…._

 _I looked myself in the mirror, as told. There stood a young adult, with bright, sea green eyes. Ruffled black bangs covered a bit of them, giving this body a shy but powerful edge to it._

"Why, hello again, Perseus Jackson."

* * *

 _Annabeth's PoV_

I was about halfway across Westminster Bridge when the harpies attacked.

Up to then me and Rachel were having a pretty good time wandering around Britain. We shopped a little, ate a little Duck & Waffle, and watched seagulls pick off fish. Of course, a little half-heartedly, because the camp was out looking (more like hunting) for us plus Percy's life was on the line. Yep, just a little.

Our flight to Rome was delayed when we arrived in London due to refueling problems and we were given at least half a day to wander around the city. The Big Ben loomed in the distance as cars drove by bicyclists. Couples sat around little umbrella tables and ate, making me long for Percy.

Rachel had a prediction where Percy was-but she wasn't telling me until she "knows for sure." She was reading a tourist map, shaded from the sun by a wide-rimmed sunhat. My Yankee cap, unfortunately, was no help in blocking the sun in anything.

"There," she said, pointing at the Big Ben. "That's where we should be headed."

I had no objections. After all, the Big Ben was a magnificent work of architecture especially without the technology of today, and I've never really been there before. I have been kind of _busy._

I followed Rachel onto the Westminster Bridge. The bridge was worth the mention, too. The current bridge was 820 feet long with a width of 85 feet! It is seven-arch wrought iron bridge, with Gothic detailing by Charles Barry. Of course, I inspected it carefully-the length-width proportion, the Gothic style mixed with modern, etc, etc.

So that's why I didn't notice the harpies until Rachel let out a yell and pointed up at the sky. Her voice snapped me out of my stupor and drew my sword, my mouth open in shock as I stared above us. Harpies were flying above us like a swirling black tornado, like vultures before a kill.

I raised my sword to defend myself, but forgot that Rachel was unarmed. Two harpies flew down like seagulls diving for fish and plucked Rachel from the ground. Rachel screamed and struggled, however she was lifted up into the mass.

No time to worry about that now. Five harpies, sensing that I was more dangerous, flew at me with talons outstretched. I sliced one in half, dodged another one. Two tried to gang up on me, but I stabbed one of them, then spun around and cut the other one. The two remaining retreated warily, as monster dust gently showered around me.

There was the sound of polite clapping. "Well played, Annabeth Chase," a gentle voice murmured. Said. My heart literally stopped, and a chill ran down my spine. I turned around, and looked down both ends of the bridge. Nothing. Because I was sure I had just heard Percy.

I was thinking that maybe I had finally lost it, just like I had lost Percy because of my pride. I was about to just resign to whatever evil was after me when I suddenly noticed him. He was literally perched on one of the bridge supports, like a cat. He had the same crooked grin, the same sea scent. He smiled longingly. "Always the top of the class. I'm still betting my money on you." **(A/N: Hunger Games reference! I might be doing one of those after this project!)**

"Percy!" I yelled, and time seemed to slow as I stumbled towards him. There were so many things I wanted to tell him, so many things that couldn't be communicated through words. "I'm so sorry-" I began, but he cut me off with one finger to my lips. His fingers were ice cold, and like a mist instead of flesh. He looked into my eyes, and I realized that he understood. I was forgiven.

Percy smiled sadly, shook his head, as bit by bit he turned into a sea breeze and gently drifted away. Rain began pouring, wetting my clothes, but I didn't care. The harpies were gone, somehow, and Rachel was at my side.

When the City of London Police arrived in response to an "insane bird attack" all they found was one girl sobbing on her knees and the other hugging her tight, both drenched in rain.

* * *

 **I know what you're thinking.** _ **OMG, did he just release a story in 8 days?! That's like, insane!**_ **But yeah, I mean, I got a lot of free time and all. So consider this an early Christmas present, or whatever holiday you celebrate!**

 **Love, Percabeth, and Pertel-icious,**

 **~~codyericlee**


	10. A Long Ride Down a Short Lane

**Well….I took quite a long break in brewing up this one. A special sorry to Anomaly90 (real cool gal, make sure to check her out at u/7323485/Anomaly90) for making the last chapter super boring and everyone else that felt that way. So I got you guys a extra long one. :)**

 **Also, a refresher: I do not own PJO! And all sort of things like that.**

Who ever said that magic and science don't mix?

The man noiselessly ran down the corridor, back pressed against the wall and keeping in the shadows. The dimly lighted hallway was a maze of doors, turns and traps, but the man knew it well. Pausing at a T-intersection, he waited in the darkness as two armored security guards passed by, before taking a left and running the other way.

Idiots. Mercs, seriously? Have they really fallen to those lows?

A camera looked up and down the hallway, but the man was too quick for it. While it was looking the other way the man jacked its camera chip, rendering it useless. He was obviously a professional; the path he had taken were littered unarmed traps, unconscious security guards, and destroyed cameras.

And the alarm cliche is yet to surface, yes? (I mean, seriously. Bad guy/good guy infiltrates campus. Alarm sounds. Boom.)

Heard a door open behind him and immediately hid behind a potted plant that was conveniently lying around. There was a weird slurping sound, and the man risked a glance. What he saw was a weird, deformed looking Hydra creature, being led on chains by a scientist.

What the heck? What type of monster is that?

Upon closer inspection it wasn't a hydra-first, it was a weird green color, and second, it had many barbed tails flinging around, as if fifteen heads weren't enough. Each tail seemed to have a life of its own, flipping around and poking random things like doors and tile. Second, it didn't seem very hostile. In fact it had a collar on obediently followed the scientist as he walked.

The man stared at it as it passed by. This is bad, he thought. Was this the future enemy? And why was Omega Industries experimenting on hydras? Everyone knew it was against the universal laws of the Gods to do such a thing.

So why weren't the gods acting?

The man was so enveloped in his thoughts that he temporarily forgot where he was. Before he could react he felt one of the hydra tails ram against him, and he was sent flying down the corridor with a sickening smack.

The man felt his chest and felt warm and sticky liquid running out of several deep gashes. Dangmit!

The monster emitted a deep growl and advanced towards the man. The scientist was nowhere to be seen, though the man noticed that the hydra's collar was gone. Maybe that was why it attacked? Or the scientist had purposely ordered it to?

The man stood back up. Reaching into his pocket he produced a golden marker pen. Uncapping it, the man's pen was replaced with an arm-lengthed sword that glew of silver. The man lowered himself into a fighting stance as the monster pawed the floor, preparing for attack.

The monster charged the man, all fifteen heads snapping and growling. The man gracefully rolled away; however, due to the close confinement of the hallway, one of the tails whipped around and cracked down hard on his leg.

There was the sound of splintering bones as the man felt a chilling burning sensation spread up his leg. The man gritted his teeth and forced himself not to cry out.

The hydra advanced, looking hungry and evil-but all of a sudden, it froze. The collar was somehow on it again. It was obscured from the man's view as armed guards rushed over to him to tie him up.

As the first guard bent over, the man headbutted the guard in the nose, causing blood to spurt from it. Two more guards came, but the man spun on the floor and swept both pairs of feet from out under them.

More guards rushed down the corridor. One of them whipped out a taser from his pocket and gave the man a shot. The man went down on one knee, but didn't fall. It took two more tasers to bring him down. The lead guard nudged him with his foot. The man looked up at the sneering merc. "Aye, you think you're so awesome, don't you. Took down plenty of my men-I'll make you pay. Any last words?"

The man smiled cooly.

"One last thing," said the man.

"Yes?" The captain said, looking annoyed.

"You Omegas will never win." The man smiled calmly. "And you can write that on my grave."

There was a slight beeping that echoed down the empty corridors. Gradually, it got louder as all of the guards looked around in worry. "What the-"

A furious explosion enveloped all.

* * *

 **Annabeth's PoV**

Seeing Percy had revived my spirits. Was it Percy? I had asked myself the whole plane ride. I couldn't take my mind off my former boyfriend and the possibility of him being alive. The whole thing felt surreal, unnatural. But I was a demigod, and that was what I dealt with.

A demigod with a job. I had caused this. I needed to find him.

We were currently at Ciampino Airport, the secondary airport of Italy, Rome. Rachel had pointed out that there first place we should check out Villa of the Quintilii, an ancient estate said to be haunted by the ghosts of the Quintili brothers.

Rachel claimed that the villa's owners would probably have answers to where Percy was. I personally was mystified why Rachel would think the Quintili brothers had any information on Percy, or the other gods.

But Rachel insisted on going there, and given the fact she was the Oracle and all, I decided to follow her.

The taxi Rachel called up pulled into the pickup area-a hour late. ItalyCab-all Italian drivers! said the sign on the side of the bright yellow car. The driver rolled down the window, leaning his head out. "Ms. Dare?"

Rachel put on her million-dollar smile and said, "that's me!" The driver got out and shook her hand, then looked at me in disgust and opened the back door. "Sorry about the late arrival," he said, in a thin, almost practiced accent. I slid into the backseat with Rachel as the driver started the car.

Pulling out the crowded airport proved to be a pain. The driver obviously did not know his way around Rome, for after forty-five minutes we ended up back at the passenger pick-up area. The driver seemed utterly embarrassed, so I kindly did not say anything.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I don't know the airport that well," he said, in the same monotone voice.

"No, it's fine," said Rachel casually, obviously oblivious to his tone.

Finally he pulled out of the airport, into the busy expressway. Apparently the driver timed it just right for us to catch rush hour. Traffic slowed to a crawl as agitated drivers honked their horns at each other.

There was a collective groan inside the taxi.

Time blended together as we traveled at an average of 10 mph. The only vaguely exciting moment on our long car ride was when a risky driver took a sharp two-lane merge and narrowly missed out car.

Our driver punched the horn, muttering "stupid Italians." Something nagged me about that, but it didn't really come to mind.

My mind wandered back to Percy again. How was he at the bridge? Was that a ghost of Percy-was he already dead? Questions swirled around in my head as I replayed my meeting with Percy over and over again, desperate to find an answer or any clue Percy left me with.

Unless, of course, he didn't want to be found. It would make sense-a final, bitter goodbye.

I pushed that thought from her mind. Percy loved me. I was sure of that, as sure as the fact I loved him.

Traffic finally began to pick up as they passed a sign reading Villa dei Quintili: destra a sinistra in tre miglia. Well, at least we'll be off the highway in three miles.

Finally, just as traffic began to start up, the exit appeared. (By now we were able to travel at at least 60 mph.) What worried me was that the driver didn't seem to have any intention of slowing down as we neared the exit. "Sir, I think-"

We sped past the exit faster than I could finish my sentence. "You were supposed to exit there!" Rachel told him. The driver, however, did not seem to notice; instead, he stared straight ahead and with one hand closed the driver window.

My mind finally made the connection; how the driver was late-how his accent sounded fake-how he didn't know his way around the airport-muttering "stupid Italians" when it was an "All Italian taxi company." This person wasn't a real driver!

"Sir, where are you taking us?" I asked, reaching into into my backpack where my dagger was. While it was possible this man was just some random kidnapper, it seemed highly unlikely due to the fact he was actually not Italian.

Rachel looked at me, her eyes wide. Monster? she mouthed. I shook my head, unsure. The first thing I did was take in my surroundings-a mistake on my part for not doing so earlier. The windows seemed to be weaved or made of Celestial Bronze, making it impossible to break with the materials Rachel and I had. It also meant that the driver was either a demigod or a monster.

Rachel tried her door in desperation- it was locked by the driver, as expected.

"What are we going to do? Why would he kidnap us?" Rachel asked, panic gripping her voice.

Looking over at the driver again, I realized I hadn't examined the driver window-the one separating us and Mr. Evil. Upon closer inspection I realized that this window was not made of Celestial Bronze-instead, it was plastic. Haha, I thought. Rachel saw what I was doing and shielded her face.

Whipping out my blade, I plunged it deep into the plastic and literally ripped the window from its hinges. The driver turned back in shock-and in that moment he seemed to transform.

His head began sprouting coily necks-almost like a hydra. His arms turned scaly and bulky. Before I could even think about the consequence of my action, I stabbed him right in the chest.

With an inhuman shriek, the monster collapsed-but it didn't explode into dust. Instead, it morphed back into a humanoid figure and slumped over the-

-now driver-less steering wheel.

The car swiveled across two lanes, horns honking as the car bounced off the bender like a tennis ball off an racket. The car spun, out of control, as something else hit us with a sickening crunch. I was thrown forward and hit my head on the hard railing. Rachel's scream was somewhere in the distance as my vision turned upside down-no, it was the car rolling over.

The last thing I remembered was seeing Percy smiling down at me and holding out a hand to help me up.


	11. Masquerade

**Sorry for the long wait, but this is where things really heat up and I'm trying to make it as toxic as possible. That came out wrong, actually. Toxic as in exciting, burning hot-okay, whatever. Here's the story.**

* * *

Darkness. Like Tartarus. Spilling out like liquid obsidian **(A/N: Scientifically, it would be lava, but you get the point.)** and drowning me in its pitch-black clutches.

A small light flickered in the void, all of a sudden coming alive. It floated around in front of me, as if telling me to follow. Reaching out with a shaking hand, I felt a comfortable warmth radiating from it.

The smell of Percy, something told me. I needed to get to him. Didn't he need my help? I made a desperate swat at the gold spark, trying to get it, but it gently fluttered just enough to avoid my hand. My annoyance spiked.

 _Stop it, Percy!_ I giggled. As if someone was listening to my complaint, I suddenly regained feeling in my toes. I got up with difficulty, wobbled a little bit, and followed the small golden orb to into the void. The darkness spread out like a drop of white paint in tenfolds of black, blooming out and allowing me to step into an eternal hallway.

Where we was going I had no idea. Something in my mind just told me to follow this ball, let me be guided by its light.

My steps echoed dimly as I continued following the fluttering beacon. I don't know how long I walked, seeing nothing but the dark blotchy void stir as we passed through. I am only aware that the deeper I travel, the darker the ink becomes and the smaller my little air pocket becomes. For some reason, I know that touching the void would probably be the end of me.

The more I walked, the more tired I felt. A heavy weight was pressed on my shoulders, as if I was carrying, say, Percy on my back. Oh, Percy. Where was he now? What have I done to him? The weight on my back steadily increased as I followed the orb. It was like a giant hand was pressing me down, the closer I got to the owner and it presumed me as more of a threat.

My little light bubble was only arm-wide now. The shadows were flickering around, skirting around the light. It was like the orb was getting weaker and weaker, unable to keep the demons away. Some brave ones already began to advance-parts of dark oily gas attempted to get in, only to retreat just as quickly

Finally, the orb stopped, pulsing gently. I froze, sensing something important was going to happen. The pulsing grew more urgent, the bulb beginning to flash.

Everything in my mind shouted for me to back away-what if it exploded? The orb was rapidly expanding, looking like a miniature sun, solar flares erupting from its surface. I was trapped, though-backing up would leave me at the mercy of the darkness.

The weight on my back was beginning to become unbearable. It vaguely reminded me of holding up the sky back in California.

California...that seemed like an eon ago. Percy, showing up heroically to save her, even if she still loved Luke. Percy...just the thought of him hurt me head. He was a god. He was missing. Because of me.

Suddenly the pressure was too much. Waves of guilt washed over me, weakening my legs and chilling my bones. I was done. This is it. I didn't know where I was, but I was giving up. I was going to die cold, alone, and depressed, without Percy by my side.

It was only fair, seeing what I did to him.

And right then, the ball of gold exploded, seemingly magma bursting out from the insides, spilling into a new form, showering me with warmth and light.

It was Percy, basked in a golden glow, surrounded by an aura of both power and calm. The shadows immediately skirted away, darting around almost in a nervous manner. He smiled his sweet, crooked smile, the warmth beckoning me towards him.

Before I could tell myself "hey, it might be a trap" my feet disobeyed and I flung myself at him, tears were pouring down my face and dripping onto the front of his shirt. "Oh, Percy," I sobbed, feeling him run a warm hand through my hair.

"It's alright, it's alright," I vaguely heard Percy murmur."It's okay." Just hearing his voice sent a chill down my spine, making me shiver in delight. I took in a deep breath, sucking in his smell with greed.

Percy tilted my head back. "You have never looked better," Percy said, and I stared into his eyes.

They say that eyes are the window to someone's soul. What I saw in there was a bright splash of green, a mischievous twinkle, and gentle yet fiery gaze. He brushed a loose strand of hair off my face, leaning in closer.

I couldn't take the tension anymore. Poor Seaweed Brain never learned how to make a move. I leaned in and kissed him.

Pachinko balls ping-ponged around in my chest, as we kissed in a way we haven't ever kissed before. Both of us were hungry for the other-weeks of pressure released as our kissing grew even more intense, me feeling like something melted between us. Sure, he had forgiven me that day on the bridge-however, this was the first time I had actually forgiven myself.

The orb was back. Percy stepped out of our embrace and smiled at me, sending a warm sensation coursing from by scalp all the way down to my toes.

Slowly, a blinding light filled my vision, accompanied by a gentle ringing, my eyes tunneling on Percy's face, and then….

…..nothing.

"Annabeth, wake up."

A gentle wave lifted me up. I was on a boat. With Percy. He smiled at me, and then leaned in to kiss me. The steady rocking intensified, suddenly making me dizzy. Percy's eyes flashed red for a second, and a huge wave crashed over the boat, tossing my overboard. Down… down… down...

My eyes snapped open.

I saw Rachel's concerned face, leaning over mine. The smell of ambrosia and nectar stung my nose, and I realized that I was lying on something soft.

I sat up a little too fast and felt the world jerk to an awkward angle, making me want to throw up. I laid down again.

Everything suddenly came back to me; the airport, the man, the fight, the crash. So where were we now? The side of the road? Or was this Elysium?

I looked around. I was still alive, I assumed. I was what looked like a comfortable bedroom in some kind of log cabin. There was a fireplace burning merrily in one corner, comfortable plush seating arranged in front of a tea table and a 40' flat screen TV. There was a large painted picture of Poseidon, which I took as a good omen. I was sitting on a leather reclining couch.

Mustering my strength, I used the couch back to brace myself up into sitting position. "Where are we?" I asked Rachel.

Rachel looked around uncomfortably. "I really don't know…..all I remember is the car crash….and then I woke up on the couch, and I've been tending to you ever since. I haven't looked around a lot, because you kept moaning and muttering Percy's name. Bit distracting."

I shook my head to clear up my dizziness, then shakily stood up. The only way to get out was a tough-looking door that was locked from the outside. There were no windows, and climbing out the chimney seemed like a far fetch, especially because the fire was definitely not normal fire.

I ran my hands down the door. It was cold, unlike everything else in the room. Even though the door looked wood, it was probably made of Celestial Bronze or something of the sort.

Rachel was busying herself by flipping through a bunch of books that were stacked neatly on one corner. "Annabeth, you might want to see this." **(A/N: "The 'you gotta come see this' cliche"-CinemaSins.)**

"What's up, Rachel?" I asked, walking over. She was holding a white-leather covered journal. She was on a page titled "Catoblepas." Catoblepas, catoblepas. Where have I heard it before?

Rachel began reading aloud. "A Catoblepas is a legendary creature with the body similar to that of a _cape buffalo,_ with a down-pointing head due to the weight of its horns. Said to kill with a _single gaze or breath_ , like the Medusa. Unfortunately a herbivore, _but that can be changed._ " She looked up in fear. "And look what he wrote right here-"

As if right on cue, something clicked. A doorknob slowly twisted and the door began to open. My hand moved towards my waist, only to realize my dagger was gone. Rachel tensed up, and I didn't even get the time to close the door before the figure walked in, spinning his sword casually.

Green eyes found grey.

The book dropped to the floor.

* * *

 ***GASP! PLOT TWIST?! Seriously, codyericlee, you're a bad person!**


End file.
